Seeking
by amazinganj
Summary: Find out more about the victor of The 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair, who also holds the title of the youngest victor for winning at the age of 14, and how he grew close with Annie Cresta from being battle partners to inseparable lovers. FANNIE.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Hello, I'm Annie, and you are?"

I stared at the hand a girl drew out for me to shake. Not much people had the nerve to talk to me, considering I'm a popular kid. I looked at the friendly person with red hair and typical-District-Four sea green eyes. I shook her hand anyway.

"I'm Finnick Odair. Nice meeting you. Ummm... you must be new to this training school?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't want to join the training, but I was forced, so I'm here," she replied.

"I'm actually old here, by the way. Trained ever since I can remember," I added.

"Oh, really? Well, I didn't know, of course." She smiled at me.

"Everyone new fall in line here in front!" Mags, our instructor was already calling our attention. She may be an old woman, but she sure can still fight good. I know that because we're great griends.

"Bye," Annie said, leaving.

I watched as she joined two other newbies. Later on, they were asked to introduce themselves. Then, the old ones including me got to be named by Mags.

"All right everyone, please choose a part-"

And of course, every female classmate of mine went rushing to my side. All except the new girl, Annie.

"Now, now, girls please get away from Mr. Odair." Mags scanned the room, then noticed how Annie made no movements at all. "Hmmm... Finnick, you'll be with Annie."

I don't protest for no apparent reason, even though I wonder if she can even hold a weapon.

All the girls took a deep sigh and found themselves a partner. I heard my previous partner murmur, "But I was his last year."

"Everyone with partners may begin to practice now. First day of trainings are meant for preparations anyway." And with that, our teacher took a seat, as if we were not being trained for survival at all.

"Okay, so Finnick, where do we begin?" Annie questioned.

"How about let's begin with educating you with all the weapons here," I replied.

"Ummm... I actually know about weapons already. How about we just tie some knots first?"

"Alright then," I responded.

We move toward the Knot Section of the training arena. It was the farthest room from the assembly area and we were the only ones who came there.

"Are you sure you'd rather be here," I asked.

"Well, yes. Now show me the basic knots."

We spent half an hour making each knot I have known of. After that, I suggested we practice our battle skills, this time she didn't protest.

We walked back to the training arena.

"Choose a weapon, Annie," I told her, grabbing a trident. I'm really so much better with a trident than with any weapon.

Annie took a sword from the weapon cabinet.

"Nice pick. Now, let's fight," I sniggered.

"Bring it o-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, I attacked her somewhere in her stomach, but she quickly dodged the trident.

"I may be new here, but I know how to fight, Finnick." She looked at me her intensifying eyes glowing because of the light's reflection.

"Yeah, right!" I swinged the trident on her feet but she leapt just in time. Then, for a split second she leapt again, now nearer to me and held the sword across my neck. I can't believe I didn't notice her move. I dropped my trident as soon as I thought of a great strategy.

"You really are good..." I spoke, twisting her wrist and held the sword against her neck instead, "...but not good enough," I continued with a smirk.

As she was putting her hands up to surrender, she kicked me in the shins with enough force for me to drop the sword. My legs ache so much I couldn't get my nor her weapon. She hurriedly bent down and caught the sword with a speed I've never seen before.

"I guess I won, Finnick," she said with a smug look on my face.

Then I realized we were circled. Everyone was staring at us, including Mags. I suddenly get a little annoyed by Annie. I don't always lose in battle training, in fact I've never had here.

Annie draws yet again her hand for sportsmanship. I shook it reluctantly with a fake enthusiasm in my face. "Congratulations, partner."

"You don't look at all happy? Why?"

I think she took hint of my tiny annoyance for her.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I think let's try swimming next time," I suggested.

"Okay," she grinned.

The bell rang, signaling break time. Before even the bell stopped ringing, everyone in the room were already gone, happy to finally be fed.


	2. A Dip in the Pool

Chapter 2- A Dip in the Pool

All the lights were out but I was still awake. I start thinking of who I'm training for. Is it for my family? Me? Or perhaps the Capitol? I feel like I am training for the Capitol, since I know if I won I will still be serving them. I know this because I hear a lot of gossips around the city square.

But there's something inside me who prefers to be free.

I began thinking of what happened today. Thankfully, after lunch I won over Annie's swimming skills, though I still can't believe she beat me in practice combat.

Even though she was fitter than I am, I was totally a more experienced swimmer.

I heard the doorknob being opened. I looked at the door. It was a girl and she was looking for someone. Girls aren't allowed in this side of the dormitories. This area is for us boy trainees only.

Suddenly the girl was calling out for my name.

"Odair? Odair? ODAIR?!"

"Who's that?" I whispered crawling out of bed. "You'll wake everyone else!"

"Sorry. I need your help," whispered the female stranger.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked the girl as I drew near her.

"Still haven't recognized your partner's voice?" She sighed with dismay.

Of course, it was Annie. Who else would have the courage to attempt to wake me?

"What now, Annie?" This woman does a great job in annoying me. "Its past curfew, we're gonna be in big trouble and I'm not gonna let you be the reason I won't top training this year."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I would just like to ask you if we could take a swim," Annie responded sadly.

"Sorry too. I think I overreacted. Did I?" I know feel bad of what I said.

"Of course you did, Odair. I mean I've never seen anyone react like that when being asked for help. I actually thought you'll also say lines like "I'm just doing this for my family" or maybe even "I just want my freedom as soon as I finish repetitive training" or something." I have to admit those words of Annie made me laugh.

Then I realized that what was exactly I wanted to say. She met me just today and knew what my agenda is. Yup, she's a good partner to have.

"Come on, let's go know," I said, leading her outside of the bedroom. We took a left by the time we came by the kitchen and into another hallway. We kept walking; the pool area was ne of the farthest part of the training school from our bedrooms.

"Haven't you had any friends who are girls yet in this school?" I finally asked her the question I had in mind when I first knew she was the girl looking for me.

"Nope. Do you have any friends who are boys _or_ girls?" She started laughing.

"I see your point," I replied with a fake laugh.

"It's just that they say I'm really jumpy and talkative," she frowned.

"I have no idea what they're talking about," I lied joyfully. How could this woman think she isn't as what they say she is?

"I know right. Besides, they just talk to me because were partners. Everyone here's fake," she added. I started to become weirdly serious at this statement of hers.

"I'm really sorry. I'm messing up training school for you," I said with pity.

"It's okay. But they are right; you _are _the best partner I could have," spoke Annie, smiling a bit.

I didn't realize we were already by the pool area until I hit my face on the door. Thankfully, the pain was gone as soon as it came. At first Annie was shaking from the laughter she was suppressing, but a moment later she filled the hallways with her hysterical laughing. I started laughing myself too. I must have been here for a long time already but I can't believe I've memorized every twists and turns.

"Stop laughing now! We'll get caught," I whispered to Annie, snorting.

"Did you just snort? Wow, that's highly unattractive. How do the girls here fall hard for you?" Annie joked.

"I don't know either." We both stopped laughing. "Have you memorized the place too?"

"Nope, I just followed to wherever you're leading." Annie grabbed the knob and twisted it.

We hurried inside and closed the door securely. After that, we headed to different locker rooms. In our school, we get 2 sets of new swimming attire and equipments daily, considering swimming is also a main part in our training. My first set for the day was used earlier when I practiced with Annie.

I took of my pajamas and put on my swimming trunks. I exited the locker room and waited for Annie to finish changing by the poolside.

After a minute, she dived by the other side of the pool. I quickly dived in myself too so we can finally get over this.

"So, Finnick, I, ummm… wanna tell you something," started Annie, blushing.

"What, Annie," I asked. Why was she blushing? Was she embarrassed or something?

"I don't know how to back float!" Annie gasped. "I can't believe I just told you that! I'm the worst partner ever!"

"That's alright, Annie. I'll teach you," I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding. Gosh, after what everyone said about you, I thought you were a bigheaded meanie, Odair," Annie giggled.

"Yeah, I really am. But for some reason I don't wanna appear like that to you." I don't know why I looked her straight in the eyes, but I did. Annie Cresta really just gives me a different feeling, a feeling full of freedom and what I also think, fun. She squirmed a little in her seat and I know she felt really awkward by what I've done.

"So… should we start know, Finnick? I mean, how do you do this?" Annie asked slowly, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright, so try laying your back in the water and I'll be supporting you if ever something wrong happens." I avoid eye contact with her. I can't believe someone could make me feel _this _embarrassed.

"Sure." Annie lay by her backside as I tried to balance her body. Her bodyweight seems normal for girls our age.

"Now, Annie, try relaxing your head. Don't worry, I got your back. Literally." I laughed. She seemed to be smiling too as she put her head downwards toward the water.

"Hey, Finnick, thanks for teaching me," she looked at me.

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done yet," I joked.

"Fine," she giggled.

After about half an hour of teaching each other swimming techniques and skills, we departed the pool.

"Thanks again," Annie smirked.

"Good night," we said in unison as we separate into two different dormitory hallways. I think I saw her blush as I take a turn.


End file.
